Cherry and the Alien Invaders
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Well, this one was a long time coming. Atticus is visited by old friends from outer space who come to Earth who are looking for a missing ex-girlfriend to come and make amends. They soon go on a big road trip altogether, and run into Mystery Inc only for them all to have car trouble in the middle of a small town who speak of alien invaders and other crazy shenanigans.
1. Chapter 1

Atticus was fast asleep until there seemed to be a glowing light from the outside.

Patch groaned slightly from the light and turned to the window before his eyes widened to see there was an alien spacecraft out of their house. "Oh, my..." The Dalmatian gulped.

Atticus soon rubbed his eyes and woke up before yelping and falling out of bed. The two took a closer look and opened the window.

"I'll handle this, you guys stay here." A familiar voice told his younger brothers.

"Hey, it's those aliens from Moron Mountain." Atticus memorized.

"What are they doing here?" Patch asked.

Atticus shrugged and ran out into the backyard with Patch. Brutus stepped out of the ship while Pound, Bang, Blanko, Nawt, and Bupkus stayed inside for right now.

"Brutus, hi," Atticus greeted. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Crystal..." Brutus sighed. "My girlfriend."

"What's she look like?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, maybe we can find her." Patch said.

Brutus reached into his pocket and took out what looked like a tablet holographic image of a slender female that looked like she was made out of ice with a big head and spacious onyx eyes and seemed to have a peace medallion around her neck like what people wore in the 1960's.

"She shouldn't be too hard to find then." Atticus said.

"Thanks, guys, this means a lot to me..." Brutus sighed. "I've been trying to find her to get back together with her, she got mad at me, but it wasn't my fault, it's Swackhammer's."

"Uh, before we go around, I think you should be in a human disguise." Patch suggested.

"Yeah, that way no one will scream when they see you." Atticus said.

"Oh... Right... Sorry..." Brutus smiled sheepishly. "Hopefully my brothers don't mind..."

"Your brothers are here?" Atticus groaned slightly about the Nerdlucks.

"Yeah, they're on the ship." Brutus said.

"Don't you have something to turn you into a human?" Atticus asked.

"Hmm... Let me see..." Brutus said before going to check in the ship while his brothers looked bored of him searching for his girlfriend.

Pound seemed to be asleep. Nawt wasn't too far away after him and neither were Bang and Bupkus as Blanko was singing the song that never ended.

"Whoa..." Patch whispered about seeing the Nerdlucks up close.

Brutus came onto the ship with Atticus and Patch.

"So, you're not gonna invade the Earth?" Patch asked Brutus.

"Heck, no!" Brutus laughed as he looked for a device to make himself into an Earthling. "I hear the Men in Black are on your planet, no way I'm getting sent to those clowns," He soon found what he was looking for. "Aha, here it is." he then scanned Atticus at first and then himself.

Atticus looked curious, but Brutus smiled as he then made himself into a human version of himself, he almost looked like Atticus, but different colored eyes, hair, but appeared to be naked.

"DUDE!" Atticus covered Patch's eyes.

"Oops, I guess clothes weren't included." Brutus smiled sheepishly as he covered his body.

Atticus then opened his closet to find some clothes for Brutus to borrow. "Here, I should have something in here for you."

Brutus tried on the window curtain which made Patch giggle as it was like when Ariel tried to wear a ship sail as a dress.

"Hmm... Ah, here we go." Atticus smiled once he found the perfect clothes.

"Thanks, Atticus." Brutus smiled back as he took the hoodie with jeans and sneakers.

"Perfect." Patch approved.

And where they seem to fit perfectly and weren't too tight at all. Atticus and Patch gave thumb's up.

Brutus smiled back for their help. "Hey, Atticus, no hard feelings about that basketball game, huh?"

"None at all." Atticus said.

"I have a feeling an adventure is in store for us." Patch commented as he scratched behind his ear.

"What about _our_ human disguises?" Pound pouted.

"Oh, you guys want some too?" Brutus asked his brothers.

"Please!" The younger aliens begged.

"Aw, I can't say no to those faces..." Brutus smiled as they had their big toothed grins which disturbed Patch.

"So, you five still being funny?" Atticus asked the short aliens.

"We're trying," Nawt pouted. "We really wanted to live in the Looney Tunes world."

"And how did it go?" Patch asked.

"They just ignored us..." Bupkus pouted.

"Hm, that doesn't sound like them..." Atticus pouted back while Brutus gave them human disguises and they looked through clothes to wear on Earth, and they found the perfect ones.

Soon enough, the Nerdlucks were also humanized.

* * *

Drell was eating a sandwich while driving to Atticus's house.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Cherry begged as she couldn't get out of the car while Drell drove, she was still in her pajamas since he came to see her rather late. "WHY DID YOU HAVE COME SEE ME SO LATE!?"

Drell rolled his eyes as he did his best to ignore her so he could drive. "Because you guys are going to be needed along with Mystery Inc in the desert."

"THE DESERT!?" Cherry screamed.

"WILL YOU SETTLE DOWN?!" Drell told her.

"Yes, sir." Cherry gulped.

Drell then looked forward with his eyes narrowed as he drove up to the Fudo driveway, and he soon stopped in front of the Fudo household. Cherry seemed to fly against the seats from that.

Drell then parked the car and came up to the front door without knocking, but had trouble getting in since the front door was locked. He then folded his arms and he pointed to the door as if he expected it to open on its own. "Door, open!"

Nothing happened. This caused Cherry to try and stop herself from laughing.

Drell folded his arms. "Come on, door, open!"

Nothing still happened.

"OPEN!" Drell yelled out and put his hands to his face as Cherry laughed.

The door soon opened with an angry and tired Patrick.

"Hey, I did it." Drell smiled.

Patrick glared. "Do you have _any_ idea what time it is?!"

Drell soon gulped as he now knew that he was in trouble.

"This better be good." Patrick folded his arms.

"Uh, I need Atticus and Patch for the desert..." Drell replied nervously. "I'm afraid this is a case involving alien invaders."

"Let me see if they're up." Patrick groaned.

"Super, thanks," Drell smiled. "Sorry, but something's blocking my magic."

* * *

Patrick yawned grumpily and went to get Atticus and Patch, and when he opened his son's door, he saw the Nerdlucks in their human disguises. "Are you having a slumber party?" he asked.

"Long story, Dad," Atticus replied. "What's going on?"

"Drell wants you..." Patrick replied back tiredly.

"Tell him we'll be down in a bit with some friends." Patch said.

Patrick yawned and came back down. "So, you getting Cherry later?"

"She's in the car." Drell replied.

"YOU LEFT HER IN THE CAR?!" Patrick gasped.

"I cracked a window." Drell shrugged.

Patrick simply looked like he was going to lose it. Drell filed his nails until Atticus and Patch came down and he told them what he knew.

"Aliens..." Atticus and Patch muttered, they had already met the Nerdlucks and there were more out there.

"Yep, one of them is looking for his girlfriend." Drell said.

Brutus hid with his brothers at first.

"You wouldn't happen to know where she is, would you?" Atticus asked the warlock.

"She's going to be in the desert with her pet." Drell said.

"Pet?" Atticus and Patch asked.

"She's acquired some human disguise and I believe she's with her brother David, too." Drell nodded.

"That's nice." Atticus said.

"Sorry to tell you all like this, but something's blocking my magic." Drell replied.

"That is strange." Atticus said.

"Yeah, I can't figure it out..." Drell frowned. "I hope it's nothing serious. Anyway, to my van!"

They then got into the van and Drell drove off to the desert, and where he soon felt like the van had tilted.

"Dang it!" Drell growled as he then stopped his van. "Atticus, go check it out." He then said since Atticus had muscle after all.

"Sorry, that might be us." Brutus smiled sheepishly.

Drell looked over and rolled his eyes again. "Getting too old for this stuff." He soon continued to drive.

* * *

Soon enough, it was beginning to get hard for him to see the road.

"Oh, great." Drell groaned.

"What's wrong?" Atticus asked.

"Almost looks like a dust storm." Drell looked worried.

"Oh, my..." Patch gulped.

Drell tried to drive until he ended up behind the Mystery Machine which made him scream as he tried to steer out of the way only to crash into the van.

"That was bad." Drell groaned.

"Use some magic to fix it!" Cherry told him.

Drell narrowed his eyes and glared at her. "I don't have any magic!"

Atticus and Patch tried to use their own magic only for it to also be cancelled out by an unknown, mysterious force.

"What the-?" Atticus asked out of confusion.

"I told you..." Drell sighed as his magic was no use.

Soon enough, both vans stopped and Mystery Inc was surprised to see their other friends.

"Great, we're stuck in the desert!" Cherry groaned before glaring at Drell. "Thanks a lot, Drell!"

"ME?!" Drell glared back.

"Yeah, you drove, you dragged us out here, and now we're trapped with NO WAY OUT!" Cherry scowled.

"Um, did you guys see that thing we saw in the sky?" Velma asked.

"What thing in the sky?" Patch asked.

"We saw something in the sky, but we're not sure what it was." Velma replied.

"I dunno either, but it sure was big." Shaggy agreed.

"Can you tell us the shape of it?" Brutus asked.

"We're not for sure, but it must've been a jet." Daphne guessed.

Brutus knew exactly which ship that was.

"It wasn't like any jet I've ever seen," Fred commented. "But did you see how fast it was?"

Brutus said nothing as he knew deep down who that was, but Velma went to check out the vans for the damage as they seemed to had broken down from the impact. There was soon some steam coming out of the Mystery Machine.

Velma opened the hood of the van to see the damage from the car collision that got them into this. "Well, looks like the radiator's finished." She then sighed once she saw the poor state of their van's parts.

"Like, now what?" Shaggy gulped.

Scooby looked worried about the Mystery Machine as well.

"Hey, that looks like a town," Fred pointed out ahead. "Can't be more than a mile away."

"Like, you want us to walk across the desert at night?" Shaggy asked scared.

"Well I'm not gonna carry ya." Fred teased.

"What are you so scared about?" Pound asked.

"There's snakes and stuff out there!" Shaggy replied fearfully.

"Reah, rattlerakes!" Scooby added before hissing and slithering like one.

Cherry cringed slightly, but said nothing at the mention of snakes.

"Oh, brother." Brutus simply rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I got an idea," Shaggy suggested. "Why don't Scoob and I stay here and guard the Mystery Machine with Cherry?"

"Reah, right!" Scooby agreed and saluted.

"That's a very brave thing to do," Velma smiled and pet the Great Dane. "Thank you, Scooby."

"Rou're relcome." Scooby smiled back.

"All right, let's go." Fred decided.

"Be a good girl." Atticus told Cherry.

"Oh, sure, just abandon me with Skinny and his dog." Cherry scoffed.

"Would rather have an encounter with a snake?" Drell asked.

Cherry's eyes widened slightly.

"Aw, is the dark gothy wothy afwaid of snakes?" Drell chuckled before going off with the others.

Cherry soon groaned as she was stuck with Scooby and Shaggy. Shaggy and Scooby waved as the others went off.

"We'll be back with some help!" Daphne called out on her way with the others.

"And bring back some food too!" Shaggy called out.

* * *

Cherry took out her phone to try to play on it only to get no signal. "Great..." she muttered. "Now what?"

"Like, I know where Velma keeps the stash, guys." Shaggy suggested.

"The stash? You mean the food?" Cherry said.

"Roh, Roy!" Scooby beamed and hungrily licked his lips as Shaggy opened the back doors of the van.

"I can't wait to see how this goes." Cherry said.

Shaggy reached in and took out a box of Scooby Snax.

"Of course..." Cherry slightly deadpanned.

To Shaggy and Scooby's dismay, there was only one Scooby Snack left.

"This can't end well." Cherry commented.

Shaggy and Scooby both tried to get the last snack from the box.

"Why don't you guys just share it?" Cherry suggested.

This caused the duo to look at her before deciding that was a good idea. Cherry smiled to them until the snack went flying and rolled on the ground and was about to go into a holed crack in the ground. This worried Shaggy and Scooby, but luckily, the snack didn't go inside.

"Come on, buddy, we'll split it 50:50." Shaggy said before shaking his hand with Scooby's paw until an antlered rabbit appeared.

"No way! Is that a jackalope?" Cherry asked out of surprise.

"I thought those things were fake." Shaggy commented.

"Re roo!" Scooby agreed.

"I can't believe it..." Cherry said as she examined the Jackalope until she soon saw that it was about to steal the Scooby Snack.

"Hey, put that down!" Shaggy glared.

The jackalope soon ate the snack and hopped away from Shaggy and Scooby.

"Hey!" Cherry glared at the desert animal.

They all began to chase after the creature as it hopped away.

"Come back here, you little horned thief!" Shaggy demanded.

The jackalope went under a gate as it escaped.

"You won't get away from us!" Cherry glared.

Scooby tried to dig underneath the gate while Shaggy climbed up. Cherry decide to climb as well so she wouldn't get hurt underneath. The jackalope kept hopping and ended up in the darkness.

"Aw, man," Shaggy frowned. "He's gone."

There was then suddenly a glow appearing from inside the hole.

"Huh? What's that glow?" Cherry asked.

"Ri ron't row." Scooby replied.

There were soon two figures behind them. Cherry turned around and her eyes widened to see different aliens than the Nerdlucks. They had beady red eyes with slimy green skin and metallic like uniforms.

"Guys, we have company." Cherry gulped.

"Reepy!" Scooby yelped from the sight.

"Yep, that's creepy all right!" Shaggy agreed.

"I recommend that we run!" Cherry told the cowardly duo.

Shaggy and Scooby screamed and they all then began to run from the aliens. The aliens seemed to be following after them on what looked like hover scooters, and the three of them soon disguised themselves as aliens. Brutus came out with his brothers and they wondered who the other aliens were and didn't seem to recognize them.

"Never seen them before." Brutus said.

"Me neither." The other Nerdlucks agreed.

"Oh, I thought they seemed funny looking." Blanko laughed stupidly.

The two aliens soon looked at Cherry, Shaggy, and Scooby who were in their disguises. Cherry smiled nervously as she tried to make up an alien language. The three of them soon pointed to the right as a way of telling the two aliens that they had went that way. The two aliens then fell for this and went the other way as they had been tricked, but they soon realized this as they went after the impostors. They kept running as the aliens chased after them.

Brutus and his brothers saw this and glared slightly. Pound glared as he took out his gun to shoot at the other aliens with, and which angered the evil aliens as they looked at Pound. Pound then shot at the aliens with the laser gun like he did when confronted by Yosemite Sam. Unfortunately, the blast was deflected by the metal.

"Look out!" Brutus plucked Pound out of the way so he wouldn't get hit.

"That ALWAYS works!" Pound snapped. "How didn't it work?!"

"Our weapons don't work against metal." Brutus said.

"Dang it." Pound groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

Shaggy, Scooby, and Cherry crashed against a cactus candy billboard and kept running until they made it into a diner in the small town that the desert was inside of.

"Help!" Cherry begged.

"What's going on?" Atticus asked as he helped her up. "I thought you guys were watching the Mystery Machine."

"L-L-Like, a-a-aliens are after us!" Shaggy replied.

"Reah, raliens!" Scooby added.

"What?" Patch asked.

Fred looked out the door and shrugged as it looked empty. "Aliens? I don't see anything."

"Really?" Cherry asked.

"They were big! And green, and slimy, and had big bug eyes!" Shaggy told the others while Scooby demonstrated for everyone else to believe them. "They were eight feet tall, and glowing, and had long creepy fingers! And... And..." he then got distracted by a case of donuts. "Are those glazed?"

"Oh, brother." Cherry rolled her eyes.

Shaggy and Scooby began to help themselves to some donuts.

"I am kinda hungry..." Cherry had to admit. She soon joined in on eating the donuts.

Brutus and his brothers soon made it in.

"Were there other aliens?" Patch asked them.

"Yeah, only we didn't recognize them." Nawt replied with a shrug.

"Yeah, they were weird." Brutus said.

"You sure you didn't hit your head too hard?" Drell asked before knocking on Cherry's head while she ate donuts.

"I'm sure." Cherry muffled.

The waitress glanced back to the cook behind their counter as they watched them eat their donuts.

"So, what about these aliens?" Fred asked the waitress.

"Ain't no big deal, darlin'," The waitress replied. "Lots of people have seen 'em."

"They have?" Brutus asked.

"Yeah, that's why we don't go out much after dark." The waitress nodded.

"Whoa." Atticus said.

"Have you seen them too?" Velma asked her.

"No, just the strange lights and the funny sounds at night." The waitress replied.

"What kind of funny sounds?" Cherry asked.

"If ya wanna know more, I'd ask him," The waitress gestured to an older man eating his soup. "He was taken aboard."

"He was?" Atticus asked.

"I told ya they're real!" The old man glared as he put his spoon back into his bowl. "Them aliens are here to take over the world!"

"That there's Lester." The waitress informed the others.

"Is he known as someone who is crazy?" Patch asked.

"Just a tad bit." The waitress replied.

"Lester!" The cook glared slightly. "I told you to keep it down or you'll have to leave!"

Lester grumbled to himself before sitting back down.

"Why's he crazy?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, Atticus, you don't just ask someone why they're crazy, you just ignore them and walk away slowly." Drell replied.

"He thought they experimented on him." The cook smirked.

"Experimented?" Shaggy asked while Scooby gulped out of fear.

"See, about a month ago, some local cattle vanished overnight without a trace!" The cook informed.

"Yep, some folks moved out of town." The waitress said.

Lester quietly slurped his soup. The cook then held out desserts which of course excited Shaggy and Scooby.

"Ah, you like to eat, no?" The cook smiled to them.

"They sure do." Cherry said.

"Uh, excuse me," Velma said as she walked over to Lester as he ate his soup. "But we understand you've had some contact with aliens?"

"That's right, young lady," Lester replied. "Took me aboard their ship, they did!"

Brutus had a feeling Lester was only tricked into believing he had been abducted.

"Sit 'er down." Lester told them to take a seat so he could tell them his story.

"Do you believe this?" Atticus asked Drell.

"If there's aliens in this town, then I'm a Valkyrie." Drell deadpanned.

"Yeah, that settles it." Atticus said.

"Don't be messin' with me, boy!" Lester snapped at Drell. "The aliens looked just like yer friends said... I was out one night, by Scorpion Ridge, there was this loud hummin' and a bright light came up from behind me, it got brighter, and brighter, and then, I blacked out... I woke up strapped to a cold, metal table inside a spaceship, and these aliens was lookin' down at me. They stuck a bunch of wires to my head, they told me not to worry 'cuz they just wanted to ask me some questions."

_'Oh, brother...'_ Drell thought to himself.

"What kind of questions?" Atticus asked.

"Like who I was and what I'd seen that night," Lester explained. "But then, they probed me."

Brutus and his brothers felt insulted about that stereotype.

"And then what?" Atticus asked.

"I don't remember much after that," Lester replied. "I woke up the next morning outside my house."

"Wow." Patch said.

Shaggy and Scooby didn't say anything as they were stuffing their faces with the bundles and bundles of food.

"Has anyone else in town had this experience?" Fred asked Lester.

"Don't know," Lester shrugged. "If they had, they's ain't tellin' it."

"Ooh, that's creepy." Daphne shivered.

"So, y'all better watch out," Lester warned as he stood up. "Or they'll take you aboard their spaceship TOO!" he then sharply pointed and accidentally knocked down a plate to the floor that the waitress carried.

"Lester!" The waitress glared while Patch was eating the food from the tray off the floor.

"Sorry, Dottie," Lester told the waitress. "It was an accident!"

"So juicy~" Patch smiled once he finished the burger so it wouldn't go to waste.

"Oh, what a mess," The waitress before smirking to the cook after seeing Patch eating the burger. "Hey, Serge! Looks like I finally found someone who likes your cooking!"

"Ha, ha, very funny!" Serge called back sarcastically.

Patch soon finished the burger.

"Was it good, boy?" Atticus smiled.

"Yeah, I don't see why people hate burnt burgers, it gives it a nice toasty taste." Patch smiled back.

"It just doesn't taste good." Cherry said.

"Suit yourself..." Patch shrugged as he quite enjoyed the burger.

"So, Lester, do you have any proof that you were abducted?" Drell asked the crazy old man.

"Yeah," Lester smirked. "I got pictures."

"Can we see them?" Brutus asked.

Lester smiled and nodded as he decided to take them to where his pictures were.

"I hate it when Earth people pull the 'probing' thing." Pound complained to Brutus about Lester's story.

"I know, right?" Brutus asked.

"So, you guys don't really do that?" Patch asked.

"No, and I'm sick of that cliché..." Nawt grumbled.

"We'd never really do that." Bang added.

"That's good to know." Atticus said.

* * *

Lester opened the front door to what appeared to be his home, and turned on a light. "Well, come on in!" he told his guests as he smiled to have some company.

Everyone came in and looked around to see several alien items such as newspapers, figurines, and even something on the wall that said ALIENS, GO HOME. Brutus didn't find that sign as a threat at all. Blanko appeared to be trying to read it, though since he was him, it took a frustratingly long while.

"Interesting..." Velma smiled at the sights.

"Not really." Pound said.

"Have you told the media about your experience, Lester?" Fred asked after looking at newspapers with Daphne.

"Oh, yeah, number of times!" Lester replied as Patch and Scooby sniffed the UFO. "They think I'm some kind of nut!"

"You don't say." Cherry smirked.

"I wonder why?" Drell rolled his eyes.

Shaggy opened one door and yelped while running with Scooby as an alien figurine jumped out.

"HEY, BE CAREFUL WITH THAT!" Lester scolded.

"Is this the ship you went on?" Patch asked him while pointing to a UFO diorama.

"Yep," Lester chuckled. "Somethin' like that."

"But you said you had pictures!" Fred reminded the old man.

"You bet I do, lots of pictures." Lester smirked as he walked over to something covered and pulled back the tarp to reveal paintings and not like photographic evidence like what the others were expecting.

"Oh..." Cherry groaned.

"Paintings..." Velma sighed.

"Yep," Lester smiled proudly. "I'm a landscape artist."

"We were hoping for _photographic_ evidence." Atticus said.

"I've been tryin' to show the people the danger out there, but no one is believin' me." Lester replied.

"Hey," Daphne pointed out to one painting which made Brutus come over with his brothers. "This looks like the ship we saw earlier."

_'Crystal's ship.'_ Brutus thought to himself.

"Reah!" Scooby agreed.

"We don't even know we saw a ship." Fred reminded the others.

"Well, we know we saw something." Velma replied.

"Those look like S.A.L.F. dishes..." Cherry pointed to the other items in the painting.

"S.A.L.F. dishes?" Blanko asked.

"Ya seem to know what yer talkin' 'bout," Lester roughly patted Cherry on the head before showing her out his front window. "The government put 'em up about a year ago. Do ya know what they're for?"

"I'm not sure..." Cherry shrugged honestly.

"S.A.L.F. means 'Search for Alien Lifeforms'." Lester told her.

"Wow." Patch said.

"They monitors messages to and from space hoping to find intelligent life." Velma educated.

"Ever since they built them dishes, aliens started to show up," Lester informed which startled Shaggy into accidentally breaking the model he held in his hands. "And I know why."

"Why?" Atticus asked.

"TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" Lester replied.

_'I hate when humans think that all aliens only come to Earth just to invade!_' Brutus thought to himself out of anger.

Shaggy and Scooby tried to put the model back together only to get glared at by Lester so they tried to hide it from him.

"I think Lester's been out painting in the sun too long." Fred whispered to the others.

"So, we've met a witch's ghost and an island filled with zombies and you don't believe in aliens?" Cherry deadpanned.

"Yeah, how does that make sense?" Atticus asked.

"I don't know about Freddy, but I think there could be a connection between those dishes and that ship," Velma commented. "I think we should investigate."

"I got more pictures in the back room, ya wanna see 'em?" Lester offered.

"No thanks." Drell said.

"Uh, is there a hotel anywhere near here?" Fred asked.

Lester chuckled at that question. "There ain't no hotel, but yer welcome to stay here for the night."

"Um, no thanks." Atticus said.

"I insist," Lester told them before he opened a door to a room with bunk beds. "You gals can stay in where the kids used to sleep before they moved out."

"Thanks." Mo said.

"You boys can share the couch." Lester told the guys.

"Yaaaaay." Drell deadpanned.

Cherry chuckled as that was a little funny before pausing as she, Shaggy, and Scooby seemed to be left out. "Wait... Where do _I_ sleep?!"

"Don't worry, I've got a place for ya too..." Lester smiled, then looked firm before leading them to the roof. "BUT QUIT TOUCHIN' MY STUFF!" he then added very firmly.

"Yes, sir, of course." Cherry smiled nervously.

"Good night, Cherry." Atticus wished.

"Oh, uh, thanks, Atticus," Cherry replied. "See ya."

* * *

Lester soon brought them up to the roof to sleep on since there was no more room for anyplace else inside of the house.

"Wow, it's a pretty great view, guys." Shaggy smiled as he took a look.

"Yeah, it sure is." Cherry added.

"Ruh-huh!" Scooby smiled in agreement.

"You boys get a good night's rest!" Lester called as he tossed them some blankets and went to get some sleep himself.

"I'm a girl, sir?" Cherry replied.

"Oh, then you get a good night's rest too." Lester told her as he went inside.

"Thanks... I guess." Cherry replied.

Shaggy soon struggled with the blanket as it was on him and it made him look like a ghost.

"RIKES!" Scooby yelped.

"Thanks, Les!" Shaggy called out to the man before looking to his best friend. "Oh. Sorry, Scoob."

Once Scooby saw it was just Shaggy, he calmed down. They soon sat down in the lawn chairs, leaning down as they looked up to the night sky.

"Not a bad view I'll admit..." Cherry commented before yawning. "I guess I am pretty tired after a night like tonight."

Eventually, everyone began to fall asleep, and where it seemed to be a peaceful night.


	3. Chapter 3

However, the ship from earlier that Mystery Inc saw came over them and a glowing beam emitted from it like an alien abduction. In fact, that was what it was. It seemed to take Shaggy, Scooby, and Cherry for the night, though they seemed to be unaware since they were in a deep sleep right now.

"Someone turn the light off." Cherry muttered in her sleep.

Scooby woke up to do that and saw a few aliens surrounding him and Cherry was there with them and he just realized they had been abducted. "R-R-Raggy! Rerry!"

"Not now, Scoob," Shaggy smiled in his sleep. "I gladly accepted position of a food critic for your magazine..." he then said sleepily as he ate dream food, unaware of his actual surroundings.

"I'm in the middle of a good dream." Cherry said in her sleep.

"**GUYS!**" Scooby cried out.

Cherry and Shaggy soon woke up, and Cherry looked agitated because she hated her best dreams to be interrupted. They soon saw that they were surrounded by aliens.

"ALIENS!" Shaggy shrieked. "Let us go, we taste terrible!"

"Yeah, we're all stringy." Cherry smiled nervously.

An alien soon reached out and poked Cherry between her eyes.

"Reah! Ringy!" Scooby added.

"Do not fear us, Earth creatures..." One alien said to silence their worries and fears.

"Oh, well, too late for that." Cherry said, a bit snarky, but scared at the same time.

"Yeah, like, it's too late for that, man." Shaggy said, scared as he shook.

The aliens took out their wires to attach to them, they were actually pretty ticklish. The aliens seemed surprised that their victims were now laughing instead of cowering in fear.

"That kinda tickles." Cherry giggled, unable to resist with Shaggy and Scooby.

Soon enough, the aliens had enough of the laughing.

"Cooperate and you will not be harmed." One of the aliens demanded.

The aliens soon nodded to each other as they arranged some settings. Scooby's tail soon bounced around to release them.

"You will be released after questioning and physical examination." The alien soon told them.

"Sorry, we don't do physicals." Cherry smiled nervously.

Scooby soon freed himself with a smile.

"Oh, good, Scooby, you're free," Cherry said. "Now, uh, help us out?!"

"Yeah, like, help us out, man!" Shaggy panicked.

Scooby helped out Cherry, but soon yelped as the aliens came around him, and he soon wheeled Shaggy off.

"I hate getting chased!" Cherry panicked as she ran with Scooby.

They soon seemed to be going in circles.

"We're going in circles!" Cherry complained.

They soon stopped as they rammed right into one alien with his back turned. The alien snarled and tried grabbing a hold of Shaggy while Scooby pulled on the other end and they pulled on both ends.

"There must be a way out of here..." Cherry said, looking around frantically. She soon saw a weapon.

Shaggy and Scooby soon ran all around to avoid the aliens.

"Everybody, freeze!" Cherry glared as she held out the weapon. "Before I find out what this funky looking gun does!"

"Like, Cherry, be careful with that thing." Shaggy said.

"What is this thing anyway?" Cherry wondered.

"You fool, put that down before you hurt yourself." An alien scolded her.

Cherry held it out with a glare to get him to back off. "Back off!" she then glared.

The aliens came closer to her.

"I-I mean it..." Cherry said before something came out of the gun which looked like a taser.

Shaggy and Scooby seemed to faint from seeing that.

"A taser?" Cherry asked out of confusion.

The aliens surrounded her.

"GET AWAY!" Cherry cried out, trying to use the weapon on them. "Uh... Die!" She soon saw one of them aiming a weapon at her. "This won't end well..." she muttered.

The next sound was Cherry's scream, and suddenly we fade to black.

* * *

The next morning soon came, outside in the desert of all places, and three figures looked over Cherry, Shaggy, and Scooby.

"Hey, man, are you, like, alright?" A female voice asked them.

"Ugh! Where are we?" Cherry asked with a groan as she woke up.

"You're out in the middle of nowhere, dude." A male voice told her.

Cherry, Shaggy, and Scooby soon sat up together and saw that they had company.

"Like, what're you guys doing here?" The girl asked, looking like she came out of the 1960's while the boy with her looked like he came from the 1980's, and there was a golden retriever dog with a red scarf around her neck.

"Like, hi." Shaggy smiled out of love from the sight of the girl.

"Hmph!" The golden retriever dog seemed to turn away from Scooby.

Scooby soon seemed like he was in love with the female dog.

"Hi," The girl smiled. "You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks," Shaggy smiled back, standing up and dusting himself clean a little. "Hey, you didn't see any-" he then paused before looking around. "Any...?"

"Any what?" The girl asked.

Cherry looked like she wanted to ask, but it might seem weird.

"Uhh... Never mind..." Shaggy didn't think their new friends didn't need to know that. "It must have been a nightmare, right guys?"

"Ruh-huh!" Scooby smiled before looking to the golden retriever who seemed uninterested in him, and even whacked him with her tail, but he was still in love with her.

"Hey, you dudes want some water?" The boy asked, taking out some water bottles.

"Yes, please." Cherry smiled as she accepted the water.

"Thanks, like, what are you guys doing here?" Shaggy asked as he soon took the water bottle for him and drank it.

"I'm, like, a freelance photographer and my brother wanted to come along," The girl explained. "Amber, David, and I are shooting some desert wildlife for a magazine."

"David..." Cherry smiled bashfully. "I just love that name..."

"Thanks, dudette; at least someone likes my name." David smirked playfully as he looked at his sister.

The girl seemed to have a playful smirk back to him.

"Cool! Hey, we saw a jackalope last night." Shaggy said.

Cherry face-palmed to that.

"A what?" The girl asked.

"You know, it's like a rabbit with antlers." Shaggy told her, waving his hands over his head.

"You are funny." The girl laughed after hearing that.

"Raliens, too." Scooby said.

"Shut up!" Cherry grunted, feeling nervous.

"Aliens?" The girl asked.

"You understand him?" Cherry and Shaggy asked.

"Clear as crystal," The girl giggled. "And that's my name too. Like, I'm Crystal. What's your name?"

"Norville." Shaggy said as they shook hands.

"Norville?" Crystal asked out of confusion.

Cherry snickered a bit to Shaggy's actual name.

"But, like, everybody calls me Shaggy," Shaggy told Crystal. "This is Cherry, and that's Scooby-Doo."

"Whoa... Groovy names." Crystal smiled to Shaggy.

"Groovy? Crystal, you're talking my lingo." Shaggy smiled.

"Totally tubular." David smirked.

Cherry chuckled, but smiled bashfully to David's lingo.

"So, can you show us where you saw the jackalopes and aliens?" Crystal asked them.

"I think so, but we gotta find our friends first." Shaggy suggested.

"Yeah, they must be worried about us." Cherry said.

"You guys want a lift?" David offered, showing their car. "Plenty of room for everyone."

"Sure." Shaggy replied.

The three soon walked off.

"Ugh... I have this weird feeling in my chest..." Cherry said as she touched where her heart was.

"Like, I think that might be love, Cherry, 'cuz I think I'm love with Crystal." Shaggy smiled.

"Love...?" Cherry asked. "Oh, no, no, I can't be in love... I've never been in love."

"Well, I think I've just found my dream girl." Shaggy smiled.

"Re roo." Scooby added.

"You... Well... I... Um... He..." Cherry stammered until she soon realized that she was truly in love.

Crystal soon honked the horn with a smile. "Come on!"

"We're coming!" Shaggy called back as he went with Scooby.

"No room?" Cherry noticed.

"Aw, don't worry, dudette, we'll take my motorcycle." David smirked.

"Cool." Cherry said.

"Ever ride a motorcycle?" David asked Cherry.

"Uh, no." Cherry replied.

"You won't have to say that anymore," David smirked, tossing her a helmet. "I always carry a spare. Come on board."

"Uh, sure." Cherry said, catching the helmet and soon put it on.

* * *

Once they were on David's motorcycle, they took off as Crystal drove her vehicle. Cherry held onto David as she began to feel a magical feeling inside.

"Like, you got a groovy ride, Crystal." Shaggy commented.

"Thanks, Shaggy." Crystal replied.

Shaggy soon noticed some photography gear in the back. Cherry seemed to enjoy her first motorcycle ride.

"Whoa! You sure have a lot of stuff." Shaggy smiled to Crystal.

"Like, tell me about it," Crystal smiled back. "It's all my photography gear."

Scooby began to try to make a move on Amber as he put his left arm/front leg around her. Amber gave a small smile, but soon removed it as she didn't seem interested at all in Scooby.

"Hey... What's this?" Shaggy asked as he found a box of dog biscuits.

"Oh, sorry," Crystal said to him as she drove. "Those are Amber's dog biscuits."

"Mind if I have one?" Shaggy asked Crystal as he took out a dog biscuit.

"Sure, Scooby will love-" Crystal then noticed Shaggy wanted to eat one himself and she ended up laughing. "Oh, it's for you?" she laughed, finding a lot of amusing situations when it came to Shaggy. "You're a riot!"

David seemed to smile as his sister was happy again. "I'm happy that Crystal's happy again." He smiled.

"Was she unhappy before?" Cherry asked him.

"There was a bit of a misunderstanding back home," David said. "At least, I hope that it was. I'll tell ya later."

* * *

Meanwhile, the others were going with Lester to the diner, but they had to wonder what happened to Shaggy, Scooby, and Cherry.

"So, ya think yer friends are here already?" Lester asked them as they asked to go to the diner to look for the others.

"We can't figure where else they would be." Blanko said.

* * *

They soon came into the diner, and they found many customers having breakfast, but they didn't find the three they were looking for.

"They could've at least waited for us." Fred said.

"Well, you know how Shaggy and Scooby get when they're hungry." Daphne giggled.

"That's true." Patch nodded with a chuckle.

"Hmm... Then where's Cherry?" Atticus wondered.

"They're not here!" Fred said as he looked around in confusion.

"Good mornin', y'all," Dottie greeted the group with a friendly smile.

"Morning." Atticus replied.

Everyone else told the waitress good morning.

"How'd ya sleep last night, dumplin'?" Dottie smirked to Fred. "Did ya dream 'bout me?"

_'Oi.'_ Patch thought to himself.

"If you were in that dream, it would've been a nightmare!" The cook smirked to the waitress.

"No one's talkin' to you, Serge!" Dottie snarled to him.

_'But he's not wrong.'_ Pound thought to himself.

Everyone soon sat down at a booth, wondering about Cherry, Shaggy, and Scooby.

"Where do you suppose those three went?" Daphne wondered.

"I think I know." Atticus said as he looked out the window and saw the three they were looking for along with three others.

"Who're they?" Daphne asked.

"Some kinda nature photographer and a bad boy rebel hanging around since last week." Lester replied.

Brutus looked like he knew exactly who the photographer, rebel boy, and female dog were. Cherry, Shaggy, and Scooby soon came into the diner together.

* * *

"Hey, where have you guys been?" Fred asked them.

"And who was that boy and girl?" Daphne added with a smirk.

"Her name's Crystal," Shaggy smiled dreamily. "She's wonderful."

"And that boy, what's his name?" Atticus smirked at his best friend playfully.

"Oh... Um... David..." Cherry replied, she seemed to smile and blush a little once she said his name.

Fred took Shaggy's water bottle and sniffed it since Shaggy was acting strange.

"And is their golden retriever 'wonderful', Scooby?" Velma teased the Great Dane.

"Reah... Ronderful..." Scooby sighed dreamily.

"Yep, they're in love." Patch smirked playfully.

"I've never seen Cherry act like this before." Atticus commented as Daphne and Velma giggled.

"Okay, what's it gonna be?" Dottie walked to their booth. "How 'bout you, hon?"

"Nothing for me." Shaggy smiled.

"Re reither." Scooby added.

"I'm good." Chery concluded.

Everyone gasped about Shaggy and Scooby not being hungry.

"Are you guys serious?!" Fred asked.

"Yeah." Cherry, Shaggy, and Scooby replied.

"They are seriously in L-O-V-E." Patch smirked playfully.

Atticus couldn't help but chuckle with Patch.

"Just bring us some Ranch Breakfasts, Dottie." Lester told the waitress.

"You got it." Dottie told him as she wrote down that order.

Shaggy watched her walk off as he thought about Crystal.

"Man, they're really out of it." Brutus commented to his new friends.

"Yep, they sure are." Patch nodded.

"My brothers would have a fit over this," Brutus smirked. "They think love is really disgusting."

"Your species falls in love?" Patch asked.

"Oh, sure," Brutus smiled. "Well... Most of us anyway."

"By the way, Brutus; the girl that Shaggy's in love with has the same name of your ex-girlfriend." Atticus whispered to him.

"Yeah... Strange coincidence..." Brutus replied. "Not to mention that your best friend seems to be seeing someone who shares the same name as her brother."

"Could they be the same?" Atticus asked.

"I'm not certain, but it might be possible," Brutus replied. "It's too coincidental."

* * *

"So, where did you meet them?" Patch asked Shaggy, Scooby, and Cherry.

Shaggy and Scooby seemed to be in another world.

"Cherry, knock some sense into those two," Atticus said. "...Cherry? Cherry!"

Drell happened to walk by just as Cherry seemed to be kissing the window next to her.

"What's going on with them?" Drell asked.

"They're in love..." Atticus said. "Hey... Cherry!"

Cherry soon woke up and her eyes widened as she was kissing the window as Scooby and Shaggy kissed each other on the lips.

"Huh? What?" Cherry asked.

"I said, where did you meet them?" Patch repeated his question.

"Uh... Who?" Shaggy asked.

"Crystal, David, and Crystal's dog." Patch, Daphne, and Velma remimded.

"Well, they found us out in the middle of the desert." Cherry said.

"What were you doing out there?" Fred asked.

"Oh, yeah! I think Cherry, Scooby, and I were abducted by aliens last night." Shaggy said.

"Reah! Raliens!" Scooby shivered.

"What?!" The others gasped to that.

"Well, yeah!" Shaggy replied. "Unless Scoob, Cherry, and I had the same dream! It was horrible!"

"Tastes better than it looks, hon." Dottie said as she gave them their breakfast.

"We woke up in a spaceship." Cherry said.

"With a bunch of aliens!" Shaggy added.

"Did they experiment on ya?" Lester smirked.

"We... Don't remember." Cherry said.

Scooby cried as he nodded.

* * *

"I wonder why those kids are sticking around town?" Serge whispered Dottie as she picked up an order.

"Relax, Serge, they're just passin' through," Dottie replied, taking the plates. "You are so suspicious."

Serge kept a suspicious look towards the group.

* * *

"I dunno, guys, you sure you didn't see a mirage or something?" Fred asked as he got ready to eat his breakfast.

"Freddy, we _all_ saw the spaceship." Daphne reminded.

"We don't know what that was, it could have been a new kind of jet or something..." Fred shrugged it off.

_'Great, another one of _those _humans.'_ Brutus thought to himself.

"Well, we didn't just imagine what happened to us," Shaggy said to Fred. "Right, guys?"

"Right, Shaggy." Cherry and Scooby replied.

"They didn't hurt you guys, did they?" Velma asked.

"I... Don't think so," Shaggy replied. "Then later... We met Crystal, David, and Amber~"

Shaggy, Cherry, and Scooby soon sighed out of love as they thought of Crystal, Amber, and David.

"Alien mind control." Lester deduced.

"It's mind control alright, but not aliens." Velma smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

Once they were done with breakfast, Fred went up and paid for their breakfast.

"See ya at lunch, handsome~" Dottie cooed to Fred.

"Hey! Quit scaring the customers!" Serge scolded her.

"SHUT IT, SERGE!" Dottie snapped before smiling innocently, though looked to see Fred leaving. "You have a nice day now!"

* * *

"Later, Lester." The Nerdlucks said.

Lester waved to them as he soon walked off.

"A bit cranky, mildly eccentric, but not that bad of a guy." Atticus commented.

"Where's Scooby, Shag, and Cherry?" Fred asked the others.

"They're still in the restroom." Velma pointed out.

"Still?!" Nawt complained. "Aw, man, this is gonna take forever, especially the girl!"

"...But Cherry never takes forever in the bathroom." Atticus frowned.

"Oh, here they come." Daphne said.

"About time." Blanko said.

The three soon stepped out of the bathroom and looked a bit different. Shaggy had his hair slicked down and styled differently with his shirt tucked in, Scooby had the fur on top of his head styled as well, and Cherry seemed to be wearing blush, lipstick, and eye shadow, and smelled like she put on her mother's perfume.

"Wow! This is a new look." Velma commented.

"It sure is." Atticus said.

"You look... Uh... Different." Fred commented.

"I've never seen you with your hair combed or your shirt tucked in." Daphne told Shaggy.

"Cherry, I don't think I've seen you wear make-up that wasn't for a Halloween costume." Atticus added.

"We just thought we'd freshen up a bit," Shaggy smiled. "Right, guys?"

"Ruh-huh..." Scooby replied like a gentledog.

"You bet." Cherry added.

"Well, you guys sure do look nice." Patch said.

"Well, you look very refreshed, Scooby." Daphne added with a smile to the Great Dane.

"Thank you all very much." Cherry said as she fluffed up her hair a little.

"Come on, let's find someone in getting our vans fixed." Drell said.

They soon walked off down the street and Cherry walked differently.

"Are you limping?" Atticus asked Cherry.

"Um... No," Cherry said. "I'm trying to walk like Cinderella."

"Why?" Patch asked.

"Mind your business, that's why." Cherry replied.

"Cherry?" Drell said a bit firmly from that response.

"Uh... I just want to." Cherry said nervously.

"Okay." Atticus shrugged.

Cherry slid her tongue out at him.

"Drell! Cherry stuck her tongue out at me!" Atticus complained.

"I am so not ready to be a parent." Drell groaned to himself.

* * *

They soon arrived at a garage.

"Hello?" Fred called out.

"What you need?" A man's voice asked as he was working on another car right now.

"Hi, I was just wondering if you had time to fix our vans?" Fred requested. "It's stuck out-"

"I'm busy." The man replied.

"Well, if you've got the time-" Drell started looking impatient.

"I already saw your vans out by Scorpion Ridge," The man told them, coming from under the current car. "Your radiators are shot."

"Uh... Yeah?" Fred replied.

"What were you doing out there anyway?" The man asked them.

"We got lost in a dust-" Atticus started.

"I'll tow them in and work on them when I can." The man told them before going back to work.

The others looked to each other, feeling unsure about this guy.

"Uh... Great... Great... Thanks..." Fred said before walking off.

"Well, that guy sure is swell." Pound said sarcastically.

"Yeah, Mr. Sunshine." Brutus added.

"Really, guys?" Blanko asked. "He kinda seemed like a jerk to me."

"We were being sarcastic." Atticus told him.

"Oh, yeah, I knew that." Blanko chuckled stupidly.

The other Nerdlucks rolled their eyes to that. Eventually, a new van pulled up beside them.

"Hey, there!" The driver smiled.

"Hey." Drell greeted.

"You folks own those vans outside of town?" The driver asked.

"Boy, everyone seems to know about our car troubles." Daphne commented.

"It's a small town," The driver replied. "Besides, you could see that green paint job from miles away."

"No kidding." Drell said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Fred said to the driver. "Say, you work on those S.A.L.F dishes?"

"Yep! The name's Max," The driver smiled. "I work at the station. We're answering the Cosmos, 24 hours, seven days a week."

"Made any contact yet?" Mo asked.

"Not yet," Max said with a chuckle. "But we're hoping."

"It sounds pretty interesting." Atticus commented.

"Eh, it's pretty boring," Max shrugged. "We mostly just listen to static."

"Strange." Cherry said.

The group soon introduced themselves.

"Nice to meet you all." Max smiled.

"Likewise." Brutus smiled back.

"Do you give tours?" Velma asked hopefully.

"Uh... No one's ever asked, but I'd be happy to show you around." Max replied.

"Great." Atticus smiled.

"Yeah!" Velma added as she felt excited about that.

"We never get visitors here," Max smiled back. "Let me pick up some oil here, and I'll drive you over."

"You need some help?" Atticus asked.

"Sure! Thanks." Max smiled.

* * *

Atticus and the others soon helped with the oil. Shaggy even offered to help out.

"Don't drink that." Bupkus scoffed to Blanko.

"I won't." Blanko told him.

"You were thinking it though." Bupkus said.

Blanko grinned nervously to his brother. After sometime, all of the oil was delivered into a vehicle.

"Perfect." Atticus smiled.

"Phew! That's a lot of oil there, Max." Fred said in relief.

"Yeah, why is that?" Drell asked.

"The radio dishes take up a lot." Max replied.

"I see." Drell remarked.

They soon went to get into the S.A.L.F van once they were set to go.

"Shaggy, you've got an oil spot on your shirt." Patch said.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy yelped and tried to clean it up.

"Never thought _he'd_ be too concerned about _that_." Patch commented.

"Rere, Raggy." Scooby said as he came with a rag to clean out the stain.

"Oh, brother." Pound sighed.

The girls, minus Cherry, giggled to that slightly. Suddenly, two rides pulled up right behind Shaggy and Scooby.

"Hey, dudes," David smiled. "You ready to show us the radical jackalope?"

"Sure thing, David." Cherry blushed.

"Jackalope?" Atticus and Patch asked out of confusion.

Shaggy, Scooby, and Cherry soon came to Crystal, Amber, and David.

"Cherry, Scoob, and I are gonna hang with them for a while," Shaggy told the others. "Catch ya guys later!"

After seeing Crystal, Amber, and David up close, Brutus instantly recognized them, even if they looked human and canine. The three seemed to look back at him before turning away suddenly as Crystal and David rode off.

"No way." Brutus whispered to himself.

"They say there's someone out there for everyone." Velma smiled.

"Even Cherry, Shaggy, and Scooby." Daphne added.

"Well, let's get going to the S.A.L.F. Dishes." Drell said.

They soon got into the van and luckily, there seemed to be plenty of room for all of them and they soon left with Max. The repairman known as Buck seemed to watch them leave, almost in a mysterious fashion.

* * *

**_Meanwhile with Cherry, Scooby, Shaggy, David, Amber, and Crystal... _**

They paired up together as they seemed to enjoy each other's company.

"Well, this is about where we first saw the big jackalope." Shaggy told Crystal.

"Oh, so it's the _big_ jackalope?" Crsytal smirked playfully at Shaggy.

Shaggy looked bashful before putting his hands together to make the jackalope seem like the size of a normal bunny rabbit. Scooby soon gave some flowers to Amber and she accepted them by licking his face as she seemed to like him now.

"I'm not one for nature, but these flowers do look a bit nice for the desert, and-...Ooh." Cherry said before David soon came up to her and put one of the flowers in her hair.

"It looks perfect on you." David smiled at the perky goth.

"Oh... Uh... Thanks..." Cherry said, blushing slightly from his smile. "I'm not a big flower fan, but... Um... Wow."

Crystal seemed to awe at Amber and David with Scooby and Cherry. After getting kissed by Amber, Scooby did a back-flip.

"So cute." Cherry commented.

"Just like you." David told Cherry before he soon kissed her as well.

Cherry's eyes widened before she seemed to take off like a rocket. "MY FIRST KISS!"

Crsytal soon laughed as she found Scooby's reaction amusing. Scooby soon brought out a cactus with flowers on it over to Amber. Shaggy then collected a bunch of flowers and decided to give them to Crystal, not knowing that a spider had crawled in the bouquet. Cherry soon came back down, smiling bashfully to David after having her moment due to this being her first kiss. Shaggy was soon seen coming over with the flowers. Crystal took some pictures before she saw him.

"Ahem..." Shaggy smiled before seeing the spider crawl into his shirt and soon freaked out once he saw the spider, dropping the flowers in the process.

David was unsure why Shaggy was scared of a spider. Cherry shook chills around her body as she was scared of spiders too, but she was handling it better than Shaggy was, mostly with the spider being far away from her. The others looked down to Shaggy and he smiled sheepishly before handing out a flower to Crystal.

"You are one funny cat, Shaggy." Crystal chuckled as she accepted the flower.

"He sure is." David said.

Shaggy smiled when Crystal smiled to him and tried to kiss her, but she stood up away from him.

"Now... Where did you say you saw this giant jackalope?" Crystal asked.

"Rover rere." Scooby pointed out.

They soon looked over to the fence.

* * *

Shaggy smiled when Crystal smiled to him and tried to kiss her, but she stood up away from him.

"Now... Where did you say you saw this giant jackalope?" Crystal asked.

"Rover rere." Scooby pointed out.

They soon looked over to the fence. They walked over that way as Crystal and David began to climb over the fence while Amber went through the bottom.

"Hey! You're going in there?" Shaggy asked.

"Yep!" Crystal and David replied as they jumped to the other side once over the fence.

"Why?" Cherry asked.

"Like, come on, guys!" Crystal smiled. "I want a shot of that jackalope."

"But that's where we saw... The aliens." Shaggy gulped.

"Reah! Raliens!" Scooby added.

"The big aliens?" David asked.

"Well... Um... Actually, yes," Cherry replied. "I don't think we should-"

"Pleeeease?" Crystal cooed to Shaggy, leaning forward slightly.

Amber began to do the same with Scooby.

"Come on, old buddy," Shaggy smiled to Scooby. "The girls need us."

"Rokay!" Scooby agreed.

"Uh... I... I don't know... Um..." Cherry said as she looked at David. "Erm... What could go wrong?" she then shrugged it off.

They soon joined their dates.

"All right!" Crystal cheered to that before they ran off.

* * *

Meanwhile with the others, they met with Max's co-workers.

"This here's Steve and Laura." Max introduced.

"Nice meet ya." Atticus said.

Steve and Laura greeted the others as they all got to know each other better.

"So, what do you guys do?" Atticus asked.

"We collect signals from dozens of stars a week," Laura explained. "It's all channeled through here where the data is recorded through here."

"It's the biggest collection of static in the US!" Steve added.

"Steve thinks it's boring work." Laura added.

"And he's right!" Max smirked playfully.

Velma soon noticed Steve, Max, and Laura had dry mud on their shoes.

"But if there's even a tiny chance of making contact with alien intelligence, it'll be worth a truckload of boredom." Steve encouraged.

"Well, the locals seem to think that aliens are being attracted by your dishes." Fred replied.

Drell nodded in agreement.

"That's ridiculous!" Laura said as she jumped off of the counter. "They forget to lock their corrals at night, and try to blame aliens for their missing livestock."

"The government even sent an investigation team to look into this 'alien presence'." Steve looked out the window, not exactly siding with anyone about the belief of aliens though.

"Yeah, they're the ones who put up that fence at Scorpion Ridge." Max added.

"What are they doing down there?" Atticus asked.

"Who knows?" Steve shrugged. "Wasting government money."

"Unlike us." Laura teased which made them all laugh again.

"So, what brings you into town?" Steve asked.

"Car trouble," Fred explained. "We got lost and banged up our vans."

"And we've already met the town jerk." Drell said.

"Oh, that's too bad, but Buck is a good mechanic," Max replied. "He'll have you out of here in no time."

"So, where's your other friends and the dog?" Laura soon asked.

"On a date." Daphne replied with a smirk.

Brutus looked secretly upset after hearing his ex-girlfriend was starting to date. The other Nerdlucks looked sorry for their brother, even Pound.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

Crystal took a look around, snapping some pictures.

"So, what was the misunderstanding back at your home?" Cherry asked David as he took pictures too.

"Yeah, Crystal liked this guy for a while, but... He changed somehow..." David said. "He wasn't the guy she fell in love with, so she felt like she couldn't see him anymore. It was a mondo bummer when she decided to leave him, though she felt bad about it at the same time, even though he was kind of bunk."

"What was his name?" Cherry asked.

"Brutus." David replied, walking off a moment.

Cherry's eyes widened slightly. "What an insane coincidence."

"Why?" David asked.

"Um, well..." Cherry said. "My friends and I are hanging around this guy Brutus, and he's getting over a bad break-up a bit... I mean... It can't be the same person..." she then said bashfully. "I mean, you guys are human, and he's-" she then had wide eyes. "Uh... Ooh! I'm about to fall!" she then stumbled to make herself look like she was going to fall, but on purpose to change the subject.

David soon caught her before she fell on the ground.

"Ooh... I'm so clumsy... Heh." Cherry smiled nervously.

"Can you keep a secret?" David frowned.

"I've been keeping some pretty big ones for a long time, so the answer is yes." Cherry replied.

David looked around and took her hands before running with her to a private spot. Crystal thought that looked cute, though she didn't know what her brother was really up to.

"Okay, ready?" David asked Cherry.

"Ready... So... What's up?" Cherry asked.

"Cherry... I'm not human..." David told Cherry. "I come from a world far from this planet in a galaxy far away. My sister and Amber aren't human or canine either. I know it sounds crazy, but it's the truth, and if you don't believe me... Let me show you..." he then said before he soon took out his necklace and held onto the pendent as he seemed to glow brightly in front of her and soon changed into an alien form which was a bit taller than her in a gray/white slimy color with big eyes.

"So, then that means..." Cherry said out of shock.

"I'm sorry, Cherry... I'm an alien..." David said to her. "Now... Tell me... Your friend Brutus?"

"He's an alien too, actually," Cherry replied. "I don't know the whole story, but he and his brothers are from a place called Moron Mountain and they worked with Mr. Swackhammer who tried to steal talent from top NBA players in basketball history to beat the Looney Tunes to take them back to his place to make money off them."

"Okay, go on." David said, wanting to know more.

"Well, Michael Jordan was next, but the Looney Tunes asked him to play basketball with them so they could win, but he had retired by that point, so it took a bit to convince him, and basically, they won the game with MJ, but Mr. Swackhammer was pretty steamed about it, so he got sent away, and we eventually became friends with Brutus and his brothers." Cherry said.

"So, he's no longer working for Swackhammer?" David asked.

"We never heard from Swackhammer again after that, so I'd assume so." Cherry replied.

"That's good." David nodded.

"You say Brutus changed somehow?" Cherry asked.

"I dunno how well you know Brutus, but when Crystal met him he was very nice, generous, funny, and charming aside from his big and strong stature," David explained. "I've never seen my sister more happy than with Brutus in any other time of her life."

"When did he change?" Cherry asked.

"He got a new job," David said. "Mr. Swackhammer hired him along with his brothers and any other unlucky Nerdlucks who were hired, but he often just abused them and bossed them around like a slave driver."

"Yeah, he seemed like one of those guys." Cherry nodded.

"So, once Brutus started working for him... It changed him a bit..." David said. "Crystal told him that he wasn't the man she fell in love with, so she dumped him and soon came home crying, and I asked her what was wrong."

"And she explained everything?" Cherry guessed.

David nodded with a frown.

"Oh, my gosh... I'm so sorry..." Cherry said softly.

"It's alright..." David frowned back.

Cherry soon came to hug David and then did, though winced slightly from the sliminess, but tried not to let it bother her. David soon went back to his human disguise. Cherry let go, having a bit of slime all around her.

"Uh, let me get that for ya." David smiled sheepishly as he took out a device to clean her up instantly.

"Thanks." Cherry replied.

They soon walked out together as Crystal took more photographs.

* * *

"So... Uh... Anyway..." Cherry said bashfully, not noticing that David walked off. "I'm curious... Uh... Do you happen to have a girlfriend?" She soon looked to see that David walked off. She let out a small sigh as she finally spit that out, but he was gone.

They were soon met with MP agents who looked a bit angry.

"Uh... Hey, fellas." Cherry said nervously.

"What're you doing here?" One of the men glared.

"Just taking photos." Cherry said.

Crystal soon came over with her camera. An MP agent soon took the camera and took a look at it.

"Hey! Don't break it!" Cherry said.

"What kind of fancy camera is this?" The agent scoffed as he opened it up to see technology different from a normal camera.

"Uh, i-it's digital!" Crystal covered up before glaring.

"Is there a problem, dudes?" David glared at the two men.

"You aren't supposed to be in here," The other man glared back. "This area is under Government Investigation."

"Okay, let's go." Shaggy smiled nervously as he tried to move Crystal.

"Why? What's going on?" Crystal glared to the agents.

"We're looking into alien abductions." The agent replied sharply.

"Well, you won't ever find any alien abductions." David glared back.

"We should put you all under arrest." The first agent sneered.

"But we're gonna give you all a break!" The second agent added. "Next time, we aren't going to be so nice! Now move out!"

"And take your dogs with ya!" The first agent pointed to Scooby and Amber.

"Rogs? Where?" Scooby asked as he looked around.

Cherry face-palmed to that. Amber just glared with a growl.

"Come on, let's go!" Shaggy told Crystal, pulling her away by her arm.

The group began to leave.

"Neanderthals!" Crystal called out on the way out.

"Totally bogus, brah!" David added.

The agents just glared at them, pointing them away and they went back to leaving, but just as they came to a corner...

Crystal and David pulled Shaggy and Cherry suddenly.

"Hey!" Cherry yelped.

"Shh!" David shushed her before looking with his sister.

"What're you doing?" Shaggy asked.

"I'm gonna go back." Crystal said.

"We both are." David said.

"What for?" Shaggy asked.

"Shaggy, I have a confession to make." Crystal said.

Cherry gasped from that.

"Ya got a boyfriend?" Shaggy guessed with a frown.

David was wondering which truth Crsytal would go with.

"No, nothing like that," Crystal told Shaggy. "I'm not really a nature photographer."

"Rou're rot?" Scooby asked.

"No," Crystal shook her head. "I'm really a government agent."

Cherry soon sighed out of relief. That made Shaggy and Scooby a bit curious and confused.

"I was sent by the government to investigate alien sightings in this area." Crystal continued.

"Like, I knew this was too good to be true." Shaggy told Scooby and Cherry.

"We need your help; I hope this doesn't change anything between us," Crystal smiled to him. "My brother is working with me, and Amber is a government trained canine. Is that okay, Scooby?"

"Ruh-huh." Scooby nodded out of love.

"Uh... I'm okay with it too..." Cherry then said sheepishly.

"Then you guys will help us?" Crystal asked them.

The three looked to each other before shrugging and nodding.

"Ah! Cherry, you're so bad!" David smiled.

"Like, why would you ever call Cherry bad?" Shaggy asked.

"No, no, Shaggy," Cherry said. "Bad means good that way."

"Ooh." Shaggy smiled.

Crystal and David hugged Shaggy and Cherry which made them smile, oh-so happily, and Amber gave Scooby a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, the others were soon leaving with Max.

"Thanks for showing us around, Max." Velma smiled.

"No problem," Max smiled back to all of them. "It was nice to meet people who think we're doing something worthwhile."

"Yeah, it was great." Bupkus added.

"No problem," Max smiled back to all of them. "It was nice to meet people who think we're doing something worthwhile."

"No prob." Drell said.

A horn honked as a new vehicle was riding up to pick them up.

"Hey, it's Lester!" Fred smiled.

"We'll catch a ride with him, Max." Velma said.

"Oh, okay," Max smiled. "Well, it was nice meeting you all."

"You too." Pound said.

Everyone soon said goodbye to Max as they went to leave with Lester.

"Whatcha kids up to?" Lester smiled as he pulled up beside the group.

"Just taking in the sights." Fred coughed a bit from the dust.

"Yeah." Drell added.

"Hey, Mr. Lester, can we get a lift to Scorpion Ridge?" Atticus asked.

"Why, sure, hop in!" Lester smiled. "I was headin' that way to do some paintin' anyway."

"Cool." Patch smiled.

The girls got up front, but the door closed before Fred and the guys could get in.

"I guess we're in the back." Drell rolled his eyes.

"Great." Atticus groaned.

Fred and the others soon came to sit in the back, along with Lester's art supplies. Lester soon drove off with them.

"They sure were nice back at that station." Fred smiled.

"Yeah, but they were suspicious." Brutus said.

"What're you talking about?" Fred asked him.

"Did you all notice they had dried mud on their shoes?" Velma commented.

"Come to think of it... Yeah." Daphne replied.

"What about 'em?" Patch asked.

"Where were there be mud around here?" Velma replied. "Especially if you work in that clean facility all day and night."

"Hmm... Good point." Fred commented.

"And all that motor oil that Max said was for the S.A.L.F Dishes," Velma continued. "It's the wrong kind of hydrolics."

"Hey. You're right." Atticus said.

"Do you think they're up to something?" Daphne asked.

"I'll bet my teeth on it." Lester smirked as he agreed with them.

"Let's get to Scorpion Ridge then." Patch said.

Lester soon drove them off that way, unaware that Max, Steve, and Laura seemed to be watching them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cherry, David, Crystal, Shaggy, Amber, and Scooby were hiking along through the desert even though they were asked to leave.

"Like, what're we supposed to be looking for?" Shaggy asked.

"Don't really know," Crystal shrugged. "Clues, I guess."

Scooby began to sniff around. Amber looked around herself. Scooby soon ran into something before it opened up, revealing to be an armadillo which made him jump back.

"It's okay, Scooby, it's just an armadillo." Cherry told the Great Dane.

"Whew." Scooby sighed.

"Now, where did you, Cherry, and Scooby first see the aliens?" Crystal asked Shaggy.

"Over there." Shaggy said as he pointed to a cave.

They soon went over to the cave.

"This is where we saw the jackalope and saw something glowing inside." Cherry said.

"Glow?" Crystal asked.

"I guess that's a clue, huh?" Shaggy chuckled nervously.

"We don't see a glow." David said, referring to himself and Crystal.

"Maybe you can't see it during the day." Shaggy replied.

"I thought I heard something." A male voice said.

"Over here." Another male voice added.

"Cheese! It's the cops!" Cherry gasped.

"Quick! Hide inside the cave!" David said.

They soon went inside.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lester continued to drive with his guests, though it was quite a bumpy ride.

"Nuthin' beats a broken bronco, huh, girls?" Lester asked.

"Yeah." Mo said, shakily from the bumps.

"How ya doin' back there, fellas?" Lester smirked to the ones in the back.

"Just great!" Atticus yelped a bit before a paint bucket fell on his head. "Couldn't be better..." he then muttered.

"Yeah, just great." Drell complained.

"Hey, isn't that the mechanic we saw earlier?" Daphne asked, seeing someone come into view.

"Oh, Mr. Sunshine?" Velma smirked jokingly.

"Why's he outside?" Mo asked.

Lester soon stopped his car so that they could talk with Buck. Buck glanced over, standing over them a bit sharply.

"Um... Have you had a chance to look at our vans yet?" Daphne asked.

"I'll get to them this afternoon." Buck replied sharply.

"Um, thanks." Mo said.

"Yeah, we'd sure appreciate it," Daphne added. "Thank you."

Lester soon drove them off once that was taken care of. Daphne wrinkled her nose as she didn't seem to like Buck very much.

"He sure didn't change." Patch said.

"I think he was much nicer this time." Fred smirked.

"But what is he doing out there?" Mo asked.

"I dunno, but he sure is suspicious..." Blanko said as that sounded like a smart statement for once.

"He sure is." Bupkus said.

"I don't trust 'im!" Lester told the others. "He's a little tetched!"

The others looked to each other before glancing out the rear-view window as Buck got further out of view as they rode off.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, back with Cherry, Shaggy, Scooby, Crystal, David, and Amber..._**

The two MP agents looked around, a bit aggressively and angrily.

"I know I heard something." One man told the other.

There was then a sound heard and the men took out their guns just in case it was a threat. They came inside of the cave and soon heard a hissing sound and saw what looked like a rattlesnake which worried them.

"Rattler!" One of the MP's yelped. "Man, I hate snakes! Come on."

The two men soon left and Cherry and David poked their heads out, a bit relieved as the coast was now clear.

"Man, that was a close one." Cherry sighed.

"Oh, far out," Crystal smiled. "Do that again, Scooby!"

Scooby smiled as he let out his tale like a rattlesnake and Crystal shined her flashlight on it in amazement. Shaggy then leaned in and made a hissing snake noise. Scooby giggled to this as they worked together to throw off the government men.

"Impressive." David nodded.

"I'm telling you, we make a great team." Shaggy smiled.

"I hear that." Crystal agreed.

Shaggy smiled as he looked into Crystal's eyes and looked deeply in love with her. A real snake was soon heard as it slithered on Shaggy's hand. Cherry began to sweat a little nervously.

"Okay... That's enough, Scoob." Shaggy smiled dreamily.

"Uh, Shaggy?" Cherry said to the cowardly teen. "That's not Scooby, that's an actual rattlesnake."

"Like, quick tryin' to...SCARE ME!" Shaggy said before he lifted up the snake and panicked instantly.

"Run!" Cherry yelped.

Cherry, Shaggy, and Scooby soon ran off together in fright.

"Hey! Come back!" Crystal told the cowardly duo as she, Amber, and David ran after the trio. "The snake is harmless, man!"

"Crystal's right!" David added.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others were soon dropped off by Lester.

"Watch out for them MPs around here," Lester told the others. "They're meaner than a bull with a tooth ache!"

"Thanks for the warning." Fred said as he handed the rag back to Lester.

"And the ride." Daphne added.

"No problem." Lester replied before driving off.

"Bye-Bye." The Nerdlucks smiled.

"Hey, did you notice the green paint on Lester's hand?" Fred soon asked the others.

"Well, he is a painter, Freddy." Daphne pointed out.

"Besides, I doubt he's one of the fake aliens." Drell said.

"I thought you knew everything," Atticus smirked. "Nyah, nyah!"

"I will send you to Neptune." Drell threatened for the mockery.

"Anyway, why are we here?" Mo asked.

"I think those S.A.L.F. scientists were near water." Velma replied.

"'Cuz they had dried mud on their shoes, right?" Fred guessed.

"Right, and the only place I think would have mud is the gorge." Velma nodded.

"There might be a river at the bottom." Mo said.

"Well, what're we waiting for?" Fred remarked. "Let's go!"

And so, they began to go down to the gorge. As they went down, Brutus began to think about Crystal again. He soon paused before looking up with a deep sigh.

"You're thinking about her again." Nawt said.

"Yeah." Brutus nodded.

"She's gone, man, she ain't comin' back." Bupkus said.

Brutus glared as that didn't make him feel any better.

"Move on." Pound added.

"Guys, come on, that's not cool." Blanko said.

"I'm sure she's closer than we thank." Nawt replied.

"Guys, you don't understand... Crystal was the one..." Brutus told his brothers. "You just don't know what it's like to fall in love."

The Nerdlucks could tell how much Crystal meant to Brutus now.

Brutus sighed before closing his eyes. "Crystal, if I could turn back time, I would make things right... I just wish there was a way I could talk to you..."

Nawt frowned as he wished for the same thing for his big brother.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others looked around the dark cave.

Crystal looked around before finding something. "I think I see something up ahead." she told the others with her.

"Like, the exit, I hope!" Shaggy replied.

"Same here." Cherry said.

They walked along until they saw a golden glow from afar.

"That's the glow we saw last night!" Shaggy gasped. "Right before the aliens!"

Shaggy and Scooby soon hugged each other out of fear.

"Come on, guys, quit fooling around." Crystal chuckled before walking off with Amber and David.

"Wait for us!" Cherry called out.

"Reah! Rait!" Scooby added.

They soon followed after the glow, looking around on the way. They then gasped from what they had found.

* * *

**_Meanwhile with the others..._**

The others climbed down to investigate the gorge up close, being very careful on the way down.

"Just don't look down, Blanko." Bang smirked to his stupid brother.

"Shut up, Bang." Blanko glared.

They soon reached the bottom.

"Why wasn't I an only nerdling?" Brutus muttered to himself as his brothers followed after.

They soon began to explore altogether to see about Velma's theory.

"Well, I don't see any water." Fred said.

"Doesn't look like there's been any water down here in years." Patch said.

"So much for our theory." Velma frowned.

"Hey, are those tracks?" Daphne asked once she saw something.

And where she was right as there were tracks.

"Yeah, it sure looks like it." Fred said as they came to examine the tracks up close.

They looked around as this area seemed slightly suspicious.

Velma touched one rock and waved her fingers. "These rocks are wet." she then told the others.

"Wonder where these piles came from?" Fred pondered about the piles of rocks.

"Let's see." Velma said as she saw more tracks which had the others look along with her.

They soon began to follow these tracks. Brutus put his hand on his chest like he could feel something telling him about someone being in that very cave, and where he decided to follow his heart.

"Looks like some kind of mine." Velma commented as they explored the inside.

Fred yelped as he kicked a motor oil can without seeing it, he picked it up as the loud noise startled them all. "Well, this looks familiar!" he then remarked to the others, showing them the can.

"And look at this." Atticus smirked as he saw digging equipment.

"Looks like you were right, Velma," Daphne remarked. "There's definitely something going on here."

Patch came up to a jackhammer and put his paw to it and some gold paint seemed to come off onto it, pondering in thought about it.

"What is it, Patch?" Daphne asked the Dalmatian.

"I think it's-" Patch replied.

"GOLD!" Shaggy and Scooby beamed on the other side with Crystal, Amber, David, and Cherry as they were in a gold mine.

"Whoa." David smiled.

Everyone seemed to marvel at the gold, even Cherry as she picked up a nugget, examining it.

"Scoob, old buddy, I think we've hit the jackpot!" Shaggy smiled as he handed a golden nugget to Scooby before taking one for himself. "We're rich!"

"Rich! Rich! Rich!" Scooby added.

"Rich like Richie Rich." Cherry chuckled to herself.

"Uh, guys, I hate to break the news to you, but..." Crystal told them as she pointed to some digging equipment.

They all soon took a look to see what she was talking about.

"Oh, no..." Cherry groaned. "It looks like someone else got here first!"

"Looks like it." David smiled sheepishly.

And where this caused Scooby to start crying.

"There goes our Scooby Snax Factory..." Shaggy frowned as he began to cry with Scooby.

Scooby then blew his nose into Shaggy's shirt.

"So, who do you think owns all this gold?" Shaggy asked.

"Uh... Maybe them?!" Cherry suggested before pointing to the alien invaders who soon came out.

Shaggy soon looked to where Cherry pointed and freaked out. Shaggy and Scooby freaked out themselves before they all soon began to run away from the alien invaders.

"Do you know those guys?" Cherry asked David.

"I don't believe so!" David replied.

"Then they must be bad!" Cherry replied back.

They soon ran as the alien invaders chased them on their hover scooters.

"Don't you guys have to phone home or something?!" Cherry cried out. She soon thought that might have been insulting.

David gave her a look.

"Heh... Sorry..." Cherry said sheepishly.

* * *

**_Meanwhile with the others..._**

They were also being chased by an alien invader who had found them and ran after them.

"Who is this guy?!" Blanko panicked.

"I'm not sure actually." Pound said.

"If you don't know... Who does?" Blanko asked, feeling more confused than usual.

"Brutus!" The younger Nerdlucks called out.

Brutus seemed like he wasn't all there as he sensed a presence he hadn't felt in a long time, and tried to follow after it.

"Brutus! Hello?!" Pound called out,

Brutus blinked until he glanced over.

"Do you know that guy?" Blanko asked about the alien chasing them.

"No, but he kinda looks like what those Earthlings depict our kind as." Brutus rolled his eyes.

"So, then, you know what that means, right?" Nawt asked.

"It's a fraud." Brutus narrowed his eyes.

"Exactly." Pound said.

"I'm gonna kick his butt!" Brutus glared.

"You go do it, Bro." Blanko said.

"You guys go with the others, I'm gonna handle that Butt Ugly Martian." Brutus told his brothers.

"Good luck." Blanko said.

"Don't need it, I'm awesome." Brutus smirked and soon charged towards the green alien. He soon decided to turn off his disguise.

The alien invader soon looked around for the others before Brutus soon stomped right on top of him.

"Nice alien costume." Brutus glared down at the fake alien.

"What the-? Where did you-" The fake alien glared back before seeing him. "...Come from...?"

"Outer space, other than you, impostor." Brutus glared as he unmasked the fake alien.

"Hey!" The alien complained, but looked familiar now.

"Steve from the S.A.L.F Station?" Brutus asked in surprise.

"How do you know my name?" Steve asked.

"We've met, along with my friends..." Brutus said with a slight glare. "How could you do this to your colleagues?"

"You think I'm doing this alone?" Steve smirked.

"Who are you working for?" Brutus glared. "Swackhammer?!"

"Who?" Steve asked.

Brutus soon grabbed Steve and dragged him off.

"Hey! Let me go!" Steve glared.

"Not a chance." Brutus glared back.

"You're gonna pay in that Halloween costume of yours!" Steve replied.

"Costume?!" Brutus snorted. "Puh-lease!"

"Oh, please, you've gotta be wearing a Halloween costume." Steve scoffed.

"Oh, like your costume is accurate to any of the aliens I know." Brutus mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Steve glared.

Brutus came to the others, only to see them being tied up by the other aliens who were obviously in disguise if Steve had to be. "I can't believe you would do this to Laura and Max!" he then said. "You guys all seemed like such good friends! Plus you're embarrassing me and my brothers!"

"Yeah!" The Nerdlucks glared.

"You can give up the hokey alien charade now, Steve!" Velma called out.

"He's right here." Brutus told her as he held Steve upside down.

"You figured it out, huh?" Steve asked Velma.

"Wasn't hard." Velma smirked.

Laura and Max then took off their masks as well.

"Well, it doesn't matter now." Steve said.

Brutus soon dropped him down hard on the ground.

"Why would scientists like you do this?" Daphne asked Steve, Laura, and Max.

"Are you kidding?" Laura smirked. "Do you have any idea how much gold is down here?"

"You three give scientists a bad name!" Velma glared. "You should've been doing your job instead of looking for gold!"

"Yeah! But how did you find it in the first place?" Mo asked the three scientists.

"Well, I was doing my job until I stumbled into this mine." Max replied.

"What do you mean?" Fred glared.

"Well, you see, one day I was looking for a site to place a fourth S.A.L.F Dish at the east end of Scorpion Ridge, when I stumbled on an opening to a small cave..." Max replied. "We went back with some equipment later, and explored the cave. I'm sure you can guess what we found. The mother of all mother lodes!"

"And nobody knew about it except the four of us." Steve smirked.

"But how did you dig all this out?" Patch asked.

"HA! We didn't," Steve smirked. "This mine was from the 1800's. It was abandoned when the miners thought it was all played out."

"If they dug out a few more feet, they would've discovered all this gold!" Laura added.

"Well, their loss is our gain." Steve added.

"Obviously." Drell said.

"We found that these caverns run from Scorpion Ridge to under the S.A.L.F. Station." Max then continued.

"But since all this property belongs to the government..." Laura began.

"We decided to mine it for ourselves and not report it." Max concluded.

"Sounds like the typical greedy thing to do." Mo rolled her eyes.

"Also, they hired a couple of friends to help us fence off the area as government property." Laura added.

"The fake MPs?" Velma asked.

"Exactly," Steve replied. "They guard the area while we mine the cave in shifts."

"And you keep your easy jobs at S.A.L.F. Station." Atticus glared while guessing.

"Ooh, you're pretty smart, Atticus," Steve smirked. "Too bad you've made your last deduction!"


	6. Chapter 6

**_Meanwhile with Cherry and the others..._**

"Are you all right, Scooby?" Crystal groaned.

"Ruh-huh." Scooby replied.

"Hey, where are Cherry and Shaggy?" David wondered.

"Underneath you guys." Cherry's voice muffled.

"Raggy! Rerry!" Scooby smiled before getting off of them.

Shaggy soon came out and Cherry came out from under him.

"Yuck!" Shaggy groaned as he had gunk in his mouth. "I don't know why worms like this stuff."

"You said it!" Cherry added.

"Man, that was one mean slide." Crystal said.

'Like, I'll say," Shaggy agreed. "Where are we anyway?"

Scooby and Amber looked around together.

"Rikes!" Scooby yelped.

"What's wrong?" David asked Scooby.

"You gonna be okay?" David asked Cherry.

"I... Uh... I'm a little scared of heights." Cherry said to him.

"Ohh." David said out of understanding.

"Sure looks like a long way down..." Cherry gulped slightly.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, back with the others..._**

"So, what's with the alien costume?" Fred asked the bad guys.

"Something to scare the locals so they don't come snooping around." Steve smirked.

"Of course." Drell rolled his eyes.

"Which explains the 'mysterious sounds' of our blasting and drilling." Laura then smirked.

"But the townspeople said they saw spaceships!" Daphne piped up.

Steve and Laura laughed to that.

"You used a fake spaceship, didn't you?" Pound glared down.

"Actually, we bought this chopper with the gold mine." Steve said as he flicked on the light switch to show a helicopter.

The others gasped from that.

"And we dressed it up to look like a UFO." Steve then continued.

"But then how did you make it look real?" Drell asked.

"That would be my work," Max smirked as he used the computer to show them what looked like the inside of a UFO, at least shown in the movies. "It's amazing what a few lights and a Hollywood mix CD can do."

"Whoa." Drell said.

Max soon opened up the door behind Laura.

"How do you like our spaceship interior?" Laura smirked. "Everyone falls for it! Especially your friends."

"It's a sweet set-up," Max added. "We even make money off the cattle we sneak at night to spook out the local yokels!"

"Not a word from you, Fred." Drell groaned as he already knew what Fred was going to say.

"What? I knew it was all a fake!" Fred replied.

"Idiot." Drell grumbled.

"It doesn't help ya now." Steve smirked as he began to lower the crane.

"Big Bro, help!" The Nerdlucks yelped.

"I'm on my way," Brutus grinned to them before coming to Steve, Max, and Laura. "Maybe you'd guys like some 'punch'?"

"You can take that costume off now; we know it's fake." Steve smirked.

"FAKE?!" Brutus glared. "Please! I'm a mean green mother from outer space!" he then called out before pausing. "Wait... Different franchise. My bad."

"You're not fooling anyone," Laura rolled her eyes. "Get out of that stupid costume, you're embarrassing yourself."

"If you think this is a costume, then try and take off my face you think is a mask." Brutus smirked as he bent down to the three scientists.

The three looked to each other, rolling their eyes, and soon tried to do just that.

"Brutus!" Blanko cried out. "Don't get hurt!"

"Blanko, he can't get hurt by humans, remember?" Pound asked.

"Oh... Right... Still... Be careful!" Blanko replied.

"Ah, don't worry about me, Blanko," Brutus smiled. "These Earth creatures are so ignorant."

Max soon tried to pull Brutus's face off.

"Hey, that kinda tickles." Brutus chuckled.

"Either that mask is really stuck on him or... He's real!" Max gasped.

"Oh, please," Laura rolled her eyes. "There's no such thing."

"Then why don't you try?" Brutus smirked.

Laura scoffed and soon tried out herself. The Nerdlucks seemed to laugh at the scientists now in mockery.

"Hey, shut up!" Laura glared at them all, and where she got the same result Max did.

"Are you guys done yet?" Brutus yawned a bit. "Mother always said our faces would freeze this way if we made faces like this."

"S-S-So, y-you're a real alien?!" Laura panicked.

"Hey, I guess you are smart after all." Brutus smirked to her.

"Yeah!" The Nerdlucks added.

Steve, Laura, and Max soon panicked as Brutus laughed, towering over them.

"This is entertaining." Drell smirked.

"W-W-What're you gonna do?" Laura asked.

"Before anything, I'm going to help my friends and brothers." Brutus replied firmly. The biggest and tallest Nerdluck soon went over to the others that were still trapped.

"Hey, buddy." Atticus smiled.

"Hey, Atticus." Brutus smiled back. He soon pulled them away from where they would have been dropped in.

"Thanks, pal." Drell said to the strong alien.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others were walking off from where they were only for Cherry to run into the two MPs and looked a little nervous from seeing them.

"Uh-oh..." Cherry gulped.

"We came to see if you were all right." One man told them.

"Yeah, we didn't want anything to happen to you." The second man added.

"That we wouldn't do ourselves." The first man chuckled, coming with his partner, making the others back up away from them.

'Now what do we do?' Cherry thought to herself.

Shaggy and Scooby stood in front of Crystal and Amber to protect them.

"Like, s-stand back!" Shaggy glared as he tried to be threatening. "We're warning you!"

"Reah!" Scooby shivered.

_'Are they actually trying to be brave at a time like this?'_ Cherry thought to herself.

The two men mocked and laughed at the cowardly duo.

"Um... Hey!" Cherry soon glared, trying to be tough and brave. "Shut up!"

Amber simply went face-paw.

"We know stuff!" Shaggy glared while doing karate moves with Scooby.

David soon whispered to Crystal and Amber before walking off with them. Cherry already knew Shaggy and Scooby's karate moves weren't that scary. The MP men looked to Cherry who just grinned sheepishly and waved to them. The men looked like they were going to hurt them until they soon looked suddenly scared to death, but the reason was because Crystal, Amber, and David were in their alien forms. Shaggy and Scooby looked confused as the MP men ran away out of fear. Cherry glanced behind her to see the trio as their alien forms before they quickly changed back.

"Like, what happened?" Shaggy asked.

"Ri ron't row!" Scooby replied.

"You guys-" Cherry was about to say until David covered her mouth.

"You frightened them off!" Crystal smiled. "It was great!"

Cherry sighed as she already knew that it was bad to lie to your friends, but Shaggy and Scooby needed to think they were the heroes. "Yeah... Um... What they said..." she said softly.

Amber came toward Scooby and licked his face as a token of her affections.

"Like, we did?" Shaggy asked out of shock.

"Re rid?" Scooby added.

"Oh, you guys are real tigers when you want to be." Crystal said.

"Yeah, you just never realized it." David added.

"Yeah, I guess so," Shaggy smiled smugly to her affections. "They know better than to mess with Scooby-Doo, and the Shagman!"

"Reah!" Scooby added before flexing his muscles with Shaggy.

"Yeah, cool." Crystal smiled.

Amber simply barked in agreement.

"Careful!" Mo's voice called out.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy yelped once he heard something. "That sounded like the girls!"

"Reah!" Scooby agreed.

"Come on, we better go!" Cherry suggested.

They soon went off to find the others.

* * *

Brutus sat on top of Steve, Laura, and Max as he began to save the others.

"Careful please." Mo begged.

"Can't be too hard, right?" Brutus replied. "Our species have been working with machines like this since our hatching."

* * *

Once they were away from the hole, it was safe to let them out of the next. Brutus took out a pocket knife and soon cut the net open for them.

"We can't let you get away like this," Steve huffed. "You know too much!"

"Yeah, that's always our problem." Fred replied.

"Well, sorry, but we're gonna get away." Patch smirked at the three scientists.

Brutus backed up and soon helped out his brothers. The MP men were seen running over and freaking out about aliens.

"What are you guys talking about?" Steve asked the MPs.

"Yeah, we're the aliens, you idiots!" Laura added.

"Would you like to say that louder for Brutus to hear you say that lie again?" Drell smirked.

"Shut up, you!" Laura glared at him.

Shaggy, Scooby, Cherry, Crystal, Amber, and David then arrived at the scene to help them.

"There!" The first man cried out. "There they are!"

"Yeah, I see," Laura scoffed. "You two have been breathing in the fumes from the equipment too long!"

"They must be losing it." Drell smirked.

"Go get them." Steve demanded.

"It must've been a trick," The first MP guy told the other. "Come on."

The second MP guy nodded and went with him after the six who were free.

"Like, stand aside, ladies," Shaggy smirked. "This is man's work."

"Maybe we gave them too much confidence." Cherry whispered to David.

"I'll get my sister." David sighed sharply.

"Thanks." Cherry said.

"No worries, dudette." David told her.

Cherry smiled bashfully from being called that as she felt like she was in love with him.

"Now we're gonna give you a real reason to scream." The first man grinned.

"Guys, now." David told Crystal and Amber.

Crystal and Amber both nodded as they did the same thing they did before.

"I see you came back for another painful lesson." Shaggy smirked.

Shaggy and Scooby did some karate moves to scare off the MPs. Brutus soon looked over and gasped from where he sat once he saw Crystal's alien form, and where the others gasped for the same reason.

* * *

"Jinkies!" Velma yelped.

Shaggy and Scooby soon turned around, feeling scared as they saw Crystal and Amber as their true alien forms.

"Typical." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"You're not scared?" Crystal asked Cherry.

"I'm not scared of anything." Cherry smirked.

Amber didn't seem to believe that as she knew that everyone was afraid of something.

"Cherry, I'm divorcing Hilda and moving in with you." Drell whispered.

"DAAAUGH!" Cherry yelped.

"There it is." Drell smirked.

Cherry glared as he snickered to that.

"Whoa... I don't believe it... More real aliens!" Steve gasped.

"Let's get out of here!" Laura replied.

Brutus walked away from them as he came to see Crystal in shock. The Nerdlucks soon watched their big brother go to his ex-girlfriend. Max and the MP men soon ran away from Crystal and Amber who glared at them.

"If we capture those aliens, it would be worth more than all this gold!" Steve beamed to Laura.

"You know, I think you're right." Laura smirked.

The two went to run off, only to trip over their feet as their laces wee tied up together as Blanko chuckled beside them.

"Nice." Pound smirked.

"Heh, thanks, I tried." Blanko chuckled to him.

"Get away from us!" Max cried out.

"Crystal..." Brutus whispered to himself.

David soon grabbed a metal beam and tied Max and the two MP's up with it. The three men soon struggled and suffered.

"Atta girl!" Crystal smiled to her pet.

David soon saw Brutus coming over. Crystal and Amber looked over with David.

"Crystal..." Brutus whispered tenderly and emotionally. "I missed you so much..."

Amber and David soon decided to give Crystal and Brutus some time alone.

"You really hurt me." Crystal told Brutus, turning away from him.

"Crys, that wasn't me, that was Swackhammer!" Brutus frowned. "He manipulated me!"

"You could have quit working for him." Crystal told him while not facing him.

"I know, I know, but he's gone now," Brutus said. "He's not apart of mine or my brothers' lives anymore. We decided to quit after we met those Looney Tunes and that Jordan Michaels guy."

"Michael Jordan!" The others corrected him.

"Him too." Brutus then said.

Cherry let out a small aggravated groan from that.

"Crystal, I'll never work for Mr. Swackhammer again, I promise, it'll be just like old times!" Brutus smiled.

Crystal turned the other way, still not looking at him. "You hurt me real bad!"

Brutus frowned as he knew this. "I-I know, and I'm so so sorry."

Crystal bowed her had.

"He won't do it again," Nawt piped up. "He really misses you, Crystal."

"He talks about you all the time." Bang added.

"It's true, he really does talk about you all the time, and about all the dates you were on and the times you two had the most wildest ride ever." Pound added.

"You said that?" Crystal asked Brutus.

"Heh... I did..." Brutus smiled bashfully as Pound bluntly said that.

"Ever since we quit working for Mr. Swackhammer, he's also hasn't eaten or slept." Blanko said.

Brutus pouted with a nod.

"Oh... Brutus..." Crystal frowned before looking to him.

"My life is meaningless without you being there with me," Brutus pouted. "If you wanna turn me away, I'll understand, but I feel like I've been sucked into a black hole with no chances of hope, love, or escape without your presence there with me."

Crystal soon started to tear up after hearing Brutus say that. Brutus turned away until his eyes widened as Crystal soon tearfully hugged him.

"I've missed you too." She tearfully replied.

The two soon shared a hug with each other for the first time since their break-up.

"Aw, isn't that so sweet?" Mo smiled.

"I think my lunch is about to come up." Cherry muttered.

David soon covered Cherry's eyes after hearing that. Cherry cringed a bit from the slime. David soon went back to his human disguise so then she wouldn't be bothered by the slime.

"No offense, but that slime is gross." Cherry said.

"Yeah, I guess I can get that," David replied. "I can't help it though."

"Yeah, I know." Cherry said.

* * *

"Are you all right?" Shaggy asked Crystal as he took her hand.

"Excuse me a sec, Brutus. Yeah, I'm okay," Crystal said to him. "Thanks."

"I don't get it," Shaggy replied. "You're aliens?"

Amber sadly bowed her head to Shaggy.

"I have another confession." Crystal told Shaggy.

"Like, I know," Shaggy frowned. "You're not a government agent."

"Actually, we are, but not from Earth," Crystal stated. "We were sent by our world to investigate signals from your planet."

"Transmitted from the S.A.L.F. Station." Amber said, sounding intelligent.

The others gasped as Amber suddenly spoke to them all.

"Y-You can talk!?" Shaggy asked the golden retriever.

"Yes, quite well." Amber smiled.

"Dig that, Scoob, a talking dog!" Shaggy told his own dog.

"Reah!" Scooby replied.

"Imagine that." Fred muttered.

"I'll say." Cherry agreed.

"We first homed your TV signals sent out years ago." Crystal continued.

"That was from the 60's." Drell said.

"Amber and I thought all Earthlings dressed this way." Crystal giggled innocently.

"Did you get signals from the 1980's?" Cherry asked David.

"Eh, I just like the 80's," David shrugged. "That music's a lot better than this generation's music."

"Yeah, the 1980's were a pretty good time in music." Drell had to agree.

"Hey, why not mess with a classic look?" Shaggy shrugged.


	7. Chapter 7

A UFO was soon coming and sent a beam of light for Crystal, Amber, and David.

"And now, it's time to go." David said.

"W-Wait! Go where?" Cherry asked.

"They have to go back home." Drell said.

"W-What? No!" Cherry cried out.

The three began to walk off to get back home.

"I hope you can forgive us for deceiving you." Crystal told Shaggy, Scooby, and Cherry.

"Yeah, like, we understand." Shaggy smiled sadly.

"Yeah, we completely understand." Cherry frowned.

"You really are a groovy guy, Shaggy," Crystal smiled back as she took his hands. "I hope you will always think of me as... A friend."

"Of course," Shaggy replied. "I just wish... Well... You know."

"I'm looking for someone too, but they say that long-distance relationships never work," Crystal coaxed to him. "So, with that being said, I'm going to go back to Brutus."

Brutus looked quite joyful overhearing that which told him that Crystal forgave him. Of course he had to keep it cool and not go overboard with how big he was.

"No! I can't let this happen!" Cherry cried out as she soon began to run to David. "I can't live without you!"

"Oh, brother." Drell muttered to himself.

"Daaavid!" Cherry cried out.

"I'm sorry, Atticus, but I have to do this." Drell said before using his magic to glue Cherry's feet to the ground.

"Yaugh!" Cherry yelped and soon was stuck. "No! Please! Don't let him leave me!"

"I'm sorry, Cherry, but I must go." David told her.

"Besides, it's where he lives." Drell said.

"He can't leave me!" Cherry cried out. "You don't understand! You don't know what it's like to feel like you have someone fill your heart with love and hope only to be taken away from you just like that."

"Don't I?" Drell reminded her.

Cherry soon remembered that Drell _did_ understand.

"Are you done throwing your little tantrum?" Drell asked her.

"I just don't want him to leave..." Cherry said with tears in her eyes. "I've never felt so connected with anyone in all of my life!"

"Drell, she's telling the truth." Atticus said.

"I'm sorry, Cherry, but David must go home where he belongs..." Drell told her.

Fred looked so emotional about this that he began to cry which made everyone look at him.

"Goodbye, Scooby... I'll never forget you." Amber told the cowardly Great Dane before giving him a kiss which made him blush.

"Re roo, Ramber." Scooby replied.

Drell frowned as he knew who was destined to be with who thanks to his crystal ball.

"Thanks, everybody, we had a great adventure, and made new friends." Crystal smiled before kissing Shaggy.

"I know I sure did!" Cherry cried.

"Hey, it'll be okay," David told Cherry. "You'll find someone else on your own planet, and he's gonna be one lucky guy."

Cherry teared up again before hugging David while crying. David soon hugged her back. Crystal and David soon gave kisses to Shaggy and Cherry as this was goodbye. Brutus and the Nerdlucks soon stood under another tractor beam.

"See you on the other side?" Crystal smiled to Brutus.

"I'll call you." Brutus smiled tearfully.

Crystal smiled back tearfully as she was happy to be back with Brutus. The aliens soon began to leave.

"Will we see you again?" Atticus asked the Nerdlucks.

"Eh... I dunno... Maybe?" Pound shrugged with a small smirk.

"Well, if we do, it'll be a great visit." Mo smiled.

"Eh, I guess we'll see for later," Pound replied. "Catch ya guys later."

The aliens soon left.

* * *

The police soon came to take away Steve, Laura, and Max. Cherry grunted as she looked annoyed about being stuck to the ground.

"Oh! Sorry!" Drell said before he soon freed her.

"Thank you for finally freeing me." Cherry told Drell with a glare.

"You were getting hysterical, I had to stop you from doing something stupid." The warlock defended.

"Oh..." Cherry smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, Cherry." Drell said.

Cherry looked up to him before hugging him now and crying again for David. Drell soon comforted Cherry and decided that it was best that she forget all about David as he brought out his wand.

"Oh, Drell, I feel so broken inside." Cherry said.

"I'm sure you do, Cherry, I'm sure you do." Drell replied as he tapped his wand in his hand a few times.

"I guess it's better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all," Cherry sighed. "That's what adults always say... Sometimes I wish I could just forget I met that boy though."

"Don't worry," Drell said before zapping her with his wand. "You will."

"What was I talking about?" Cherry asked.

"We were about to go home," Drell told her. "The bad guys are under arrest."

"Oh, uh, right, I knew that." Cherry soon said with a slight glare.

They soon joined up with the others. The police soon came to take away Steve, Laura, and Max.

"So, these guys were trying to scare people by pretending to be aliens?" Cherry asked.

"Pretty much, yeah." Atticus smiled sadly, though he felt bad for her for David having to walk out of her life.

Drell soon whispered to Atticus, Mo, and Patch of what he did to Cherry's memories of David. The others soon listened and nodded to him, though it seemed a little bittersweet for Cherry, it was for the best.

"Yeah, and we would've gotten away with it too, if it wasn't for those-" Steve grumbled.

"Quiet, you!" One of the cops scolded.

"Thank you for doing that." Drell told the cop.

"Believe me, it's my pleasure." The cop replied as he and the others took away Steve, Laura, and Max.

Lester appeared to be there, watching the three get arrested. "So, there never were any aliens?" He then asked.

An agent shook his head at the eccentric old man.

"There were!" Max cried out. "We saw them! They were big, and-"

"Aw, give it a rest already!" Steve complained. "Nobody's ever gonna believe us!"

"Yeah, we don't have any proof!" Laura added.

"I've got pictures!" Lester spoke up.

Max, Steve, and Laura gasped from that.

"You do?" An agent asked Lester.

"Yep! I'll show ya!" Lester smirked. "They're back at my place."

* * *

After Lester and the agents left, Atticus and the others tried hard to not laugh as his pictures were just paintings.

"Hey! Now they'll believe us!" Max smiled to Steve and Laura.

"Yeah!" Steve added.

"Maybe we could get a book deal!" Laura smiled back.

"Our luck's changing!" Max beamed.

The police officer soon slammed the door shut to allow Max, Steve, and Laura to be taken away for their misdeeds. The others soon let out their laughter once they were gone.

"I know our luck's changing!" Fred soon smiled as he saw the Mystery Machine with a tow truck.

"Yeah, lucky you guys." Drell said.

"Okay, you're all set," Buck said as he came out of the truck. "The radiator patch will get you to the city. That'll be 30 bucks."

_'Oh, sure, fix just one van.'_ Drell thought to himself.

"Um, excuse me, b-b-but what about our van?" Cherry asked Buck.

"In the shop," Buck said. "You can come pick it up."

"Oh... Uh... Thanks." Drell replied.

"By the way, what were you doing earlier on?" Atticus asked.

"What do you mean?" Buck asked him.

"He means out on the field when we were going up to Scorpion Ridge." Drell explained.

Buck looked around and sheepishly took out a book to show them. "It's a hobby of mine." he then said.

"Reading?" Atticus asked, taking the book before opening it up to see some flowers. "Ohh..."

"I collect fresh flowers." Buck said bashfully.

"They're nice." Mo said.

"Oh, uh, thanks," Buck replied before taking his book back. "I've been keeping it quiet, because when people think you're soft, people walk all over you."

That seemed to hit Cherry in the heart slightly. Buck soon got into the truck and began to drive away from them.

"He really is a sweetheart." Mo smiled.

"Of course, I knew it all along, after all, I'm just like him." Drell replied.

Some of the others glanced at him for that like they didn't want to believe that.

"What?" Drell asked.

"Nothing?" Cherry's voice squeaked.

Shaggy and Scooby were soon shown, looking a bit depressed over losing Crystal and Amber.

"Guess they're still depressed." Drell observed.

"Can't say I blame them," Atticus said. "This must've been how you felt when you first tried to marry Hilda."

"You have no idea..." Drell sighed. "I finally make it to the wedding and everybody's already gone, and there's a note from Hilda saying she never wants to see me or talk to me ever again."

"But then many years later..." Patch smiled.

"Again... Sorry about our first meeting..." Drell said. "Especially when I heard Sabrina's last name for the first time. That kind of killed me inside even if it had been hundreds of years ago. I nearly turned into stone."

"Turned into stone?" The others asked him.

"If a witch or warlock loses his or her soulmate, they turn into stone and crumble into pieces." Drell explained.

"Yikes." Atticus winced.

"I hope the guys aren't taking it too hard." Daphne frowned.

"Yeah, I'd say there's someone out there for everyone, but I didn't know it meant 'out there'." Velma added.

"Ready, guys?" Fred asked Shaggy and Scooby, gesturing for them to come onto the Mystery Machine to leave Scorpion Ridge.

Scooby and Shaggy soon came to the Mystery Machine still looking sad.


	8. Chapter 8

Drell soon took the others to the place Buck told them to go and he began to drive his van away out of the desert so that they could go back home.

"I hope Scooby and Shaggy will be alright." Mo frowned.

"Oh, I'm sure they will once Velma shows them a box of Scooby Snax." Cherry smirked.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Mo said softly.

"I'm a little hungry." Cherry said.

"You guys wanna go to Chuck E. Cheese's?" Drell asked.

The others looked deadpan as they were 'too old' for that place.

"Really, Drell?" Mo deadpanned.

"What? I took Thor and Phoebe there one time, I thought it would be fun." Drell shrugged.

"You realize that place is for kids, right?" Patch asked.

"...You... Aren't kids...?" Drell asked, feeling confused. "You go to school, don't you?"

"High school is for teenagers." Atticus told him.

"Ah, you kids all look alike to me," Drell said before driving away from the desert. "At least you guys aren't the smart alecks... Most of the time. With your phones, and screens, and backtalk."

"Just be thankful that not all teenagers get to be smart alecks." Mo said.

"Like Cassandra." Cherry muttered.

"Believe me, I'd like to send her to Neptune sometimes." Drell said about Cassandra.

"And we wouldn't stop you." Atticus said.

* * *

Drell soon took them to McDonald's on the way back home after an adventure that was really out of this world, and where each of them ordered something off the menu.

"Did you guys know there's a world dedicated to McDonald's?" Drell smirked.

The others replied in doubt and naysaying like that was impossible.

"Yes, it's true," Drell nodded. "It's called McDonald Land."

"Oh, yeah? Why haven't I heard of this 'McDonald Land'?" Cherry deadpanned. "I've been going to McDonald's my whole life!"

"Yeah, do you know the answer to that?" Mo added.

"You just haven't been told about it," Drell said. "It's a different world that's not on Earth."

"When can we go there then?" Patch asked.

"Hmm... I dunno..." Drell replied. "You guys that bored at home?"

"Please." Patch begged.

"Well, I guess you could go sometime," Drell said. "This summer has been a little dull, hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has." Atticus nodded.

"Nothing interesting ever happens..." Cherry muttered, putting a fry in her McFlurry before eating it.

"Oh, just wait until you guys meet Archie Andrews and his friends." Drell replied.

"Archie who?" Mo asked.

"You'll find out sometime later," Drell told them before he ate his Big Mac before flinching. "Uh... Why do they call it a Big Mac?"

"Because it's a burger and has nothing to do with Applejack's brother." Cherry said.

"Right." Drell groaned.

"...Did you think you were gonna eat Applejack's brother?" Cherry asked.

"Well... The name is kinda... Heh... Well..." Drell replied. "I'll just eat it."

* * *

**_After they finished their meals..._**

"All right, let me take you guys home." Drell told the others, taking them back into his van.

"Alright." Mo said.

They soon went on the way home, and a UFO seemed to pass in the night sky on their long ride back home until the next adventure.

The End


End file.
